First Date
by BevCrusherMD
Summary: Brass and Sofia have their first date
1. Chapter 1

First Date

By

Sydne

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: All characters belong to CBS, etc…

Summary: Brass' first day back to work after the shooting of Officer Bell.

Chapter 1

Jim Brass walked into the Las Vegas Crime Lab. As he went down the hallway to his office, he noticed that several officers stared at him. It was his first day back to work since he was declared the shooter of Officer Bell. He knew there would be scrutiny from his fellow officers, but he didn't realize it would be so painful.

When he reached his office, he opened the door and went inside. Looking around the room, he noticed that nothing had been moved in his absence. Taking off his blazer, he hung it up on the hook by the door and sat down at his desk. Running his fingers over the top of the desk, he was surprised at how emotional he felt. He was glad to be back at work, but deep down he was scared that other members of the force wouldn't trust him.

Brass laid the messages that he had gotten from Judy on his desk and started to go sort them. He tossed them into three piles. One pile that needed immediate attention he put in the center of the desk. The other two he put aside. One was to read at his leisure, the other he threw in the garbage.

As he reached for the phone to start returning calls, there was a knock on the door. Brass looked up to see Ortega standing in the doorway.

"How can I help you?"

Ortega walked over to Brass' desk and laid his hands down on each side of the nameplate sitting there.

"I'm going to be watching you. Don't forget that fact," Ortega growled.

Brass stood up and returned Ortega's glare.

"I won't forget. Now get out of my office," he shouted.

Ortega stepped back from Brass' desk and headed to the door. He paused when he reached it and glared at Brass.

"Don't forget or make a mistake. I WILL take you down."

"Get out of here," Brass' roared.

Ortega angrily stomped out of the office and slammed the door shut.

Brass slumped back into his chair as he thought, "I hope the whole day doesn't go like this."

After taking a few moments to calm down, he started to return phone calls again. He worked steadily and after a few hours, he had all necessary calls returned.

Before starting on the second pile of calls, he decided to go get a cup of coffee. Leaving his office, he walked down the hall and entered the break room. He went to the coffee machine and started to pour himself a cup of coffee when he heard noise behind him. Setting the coffee pot down, he turned to find Catherine and Greg standing behind him.

"Jim, its so good to see you!" The pretty redhead said.

"Yeah, welcome back," Greg, said happily.

"Thanks, guys. It nice to know someone here is happy to see me."

"You're kidding me right," Catherine scoffed.

"I wish I were."

Greg walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. Looking at Catherine, he lifted to pot as if to ask, "You too?"

Catherine nodded as she sat down at the table. She gestured for Jim to join her. He took a seat next to the CSI and toyed with his coffee cup.

Greg walked over and handed her a cup. Sensing that the other two could use a few moments of privacy, he decided to go to the lab.

"Hey, Cath. I'm going to go check on the trace evidence I left with Hodges."

Smiling at him, Catherine responded, "Thanks, Greg. I'll catch up with you there."

As Greg left the room, she turned her attention back to Brass. She saw the slump in his shoulders and the tension around his eyes.

"Jim, you know its going to be okay don't you?"

"Yeah, right. The other officers will always see me as the cop killer."

"No they won't, Jim. They know you're a good officer. Give them time."

"I'll try, but it's going to be difficult."

At that moment, Detective Sofia Curtis walked into the break room. She noted the close proximity of Brass and Catherine and the hushed tone of their conversation.

"Hey, what's up?"

Catherine looked at the svelte blonde, smiled and said, "Not much, just having a friendly chat."

Catherine noticed the desolate look that Brass was giving Sofia. She thought for a moment and decided that the detective could probably help him more than she could. To make a quick exit, she stood up and said, "I need to catch up to Greg. You two take care." Jim watched Catherine leave and turned his attention to Sofia.

"I'm really glad to see you," he told her.

Sofia walked over to him and sat down in the seat recently vacated by Catherine.

"Are things bad, Jim?"

"Yeah. I'm not very well liked around here."

She placed her hand on his arm and gave it a soft rub. 

"It'll be okay. Just give them time."

He laid his hand on top of hers. "Thanks, Sofia."

They paused and their gaze locked with one another. Blue eyes stared into blue eyes and the tension built between them. They stayed like that for a short span of time before he pulled his hand away.

"Jim, lets go do something on our next night off?" Sofia blurted out before she lost her nerve.

"Sofia, are you asking as a friend or as something more?"

She gazed at him and considered what he had asked. After a moment's pause, she replied, "Something more."

"In that case, I'd be honored to go out with you. My next night off is on Saturday. How about you?"

"I'll make sure I get Saturday off."

They spent a few moments discussing who would pick whom up and what time. After getting the particulars worked out they left the police station. He watched her walk to her car, get in and drive off.

Exhaling a held breath, he turned and went back walked back to the crime lab offices. His head was held a bit higher, his shoulders a bit stiffer, and this time when he entered the building there was a smile on his face.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

First Date

By

Sydne

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: All characters belong to CBS, etc…

Summary: A quite stroll leads to more.

A/N: Any errors about the Bellagio Hotel and Paris Hotel are all mine.

Chapter 2

Brass fidgeted as he waited for Sofia in her living room. He stood and anxiously walked around the room. The knick-knacks and pictures she had scattered around on the shelves or tables, he impatiently picked before putting them down again. When he had arrived 10 minutes earlier, Sofia had met him at the door in a robe. Making and excuse for being late, she had shown him to the living room and hurried back to her bedroom to finish dressing. Roaming the room, Jim realized how nervous he was about the evening.

When she entered a few minutes later, he was pleased to see the wait was worth it. She had put on a soft blue dress. Her long blond hair was pulled up into a French twist and pinned with small pearls that matched the pearls adorning her neck.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

He reached out and took her hand. Smiling at her, he led the way to the front door and out to the car. He opened the passenger door for her and helped her in.

"Mm, nice manners," she whispered as he went around to the other side of the car and got in.

As they drove toward their destination, Sofia filled the car's interior with light banter. When they got near the strip, she asked, "Jim, we're not going to the strip are we?"

"Yeah. I know. It's a tourist trap, but there's something there I really want to share with you."

She looked at him and could see that he was earnest in his desire to share something important to him with her.

"Okay, if you say so," she smiled.

A few minutes later they pulled into the Bellagio valet parking area. The valet ran to the car and opened the door for Sofia as Jim exited from the driver's side. He handed the attendant the key and received a pick-up ticket in return.

Taking Sofia's hand, he led her into the noisy casino. They threaded their way through the machines and into the hotel's reception area. Following a route that he appeared to know by heart, he took her to a large brass encased doorway. He opened the door for her and ushered her in before him. He smiled when he heard her gasp.

"Jim! Its beautiful!"

"Yes, this is one of my favorite places to come to relax," he said, as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"I didn't know the Bellagio had its own botanical garden," she asked looking around at all the different kind of plants.

As they started touring the botanical garden, he told her about the different plants. They stopped occasionally so she could sniff a flower or admire a leaf. When they arrived at the section housing rainforest plants, he stopped.

"This is my favorite section."

"Why?"

"It reminds me of Honduras. The plant life there is amazing. Its green and lush," he smiled at a memory seen only to him.

She hooked her arm around his waist and urged him to show her the room.

He explained the different plants to her and took the time to point out various different flowers. Watching her from the corner of his eye, he could tell she was enjoying the exotic vegetation. He was glad he decided to share this spot with her.

When they had made a complete circuit of the botanical gardens and were near the entrance, he stopped and looked at her.

"I don't know if your interested but we could walk across the street to Paris. They have a great jazz bar."

"I'd like that very much."

He took his arm off her shoulders and took her hand. Leading her through the crowd, he was protective of her and didn't allow other men near her.

It amused Sofia the way that Jim pushed past other men and glowered at them when they looked at her. She repressed a chuckle of amusement at the older gentlemen's ways. It was nice to have someone that treated her well.

When they reached the bridge that would allow them to cross Las Vegas Blvd, he paused. He glanced down at his watch and then looked at her.

"If you want to wait a few minutes, we could watch the fountains. I know it's a touristy thing to do but," he trailed off.

"Jim, it sounds wonderful. You know I don't think I've ever really stopped to pay attention to them."

He found a place near the crowded windows and pulled her in front of him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he rested his chin on her shoulder.

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms atop his and pulled him closer.

"This is nice," she murmured.

"Yeah, it is."

Soon the music of Con Te Partiro filled the air and the fountains began their magical show. The sound of ooh's and ahh's filled the air. He watched the lights dance across the beautiful blonde's features and was amazed that she would choose to be here with him. He snuggled against her and thanked the heavens for his luck. The music was over too soon. With the water show over, people began to break apart and move away.

Instead of moving from him, Sofia turned in his arms and faced him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They stared intently in each other's eyes with silent questions asked and answered. Taking the initiative, she leaned forward and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. The kiss told of many more things to come. When they broke apart, his name fell from her lips along with a soft sigh.

"Wow," he said as he pulled back. He gazed at her for a few moments and then moved out of her embrace. Wrapping his fingers around hers, he led Sophia across the footbridge and down the escalator.

They entered the Paris Hotel and Casino. Jim located the Le Central Bar and escorted her inside. He asked the hostess to seat them near the window where they could watch the people passing below them on the casino floor.

"This is pretty, Jim."

"I've only been here one other time. An old friend told me to check out a great jazz band that was playing. I'm glad I did."

The waitress came over and they each ordered a drink. After she left, he reached across the small table and held her hand.

"Are you enjoying yourself tonight?

"Yes, I am," she said as she smiled at him.

They listened as the smoky music filled the bar. Soon the waitress returned with their drinks and placed them on the table.

After paying for the drinks, he raised his glass in a toast. Looking over the rim of it he said, "To us and this night."

Seconding his words, she tipped her drink up and took a sip.

"Mmm, that's good," she said, as the liquid fire burned its way down her throat.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked in a voice filled with hope.

"I'd love to."

He stood up and took her hand. Pulling her to her feet, he led Sophia out to the middle of the sparsely crowded dance floor. He pulled her into his embrace and slowly began to dance.

She molded her form to his and swayed against his body as they listened to the soft music. Lightly using her fingertips, she caressed the skin at the back of his neck. When he closed his eyes at the delicious feel of her soft touch, she lowered her head to his neck. Then she gently kissed the skin she found there.

He emitted a soft groan and pulled her tighter against him. Trailing his fingers up her spine, he put his arm around her waist and guided her toward a darkened area of the dance floor. He pulls back from her a bit to gauge her reaction and he can see what looked like arousal in her eyes. Pulling her tight to him, he kissed her. Not the gentle soft kiss of earlier, but a hungry-demanding kiss.

To his surprise, she kissed him back as hungrily.

When they finally broke apart, there was desire written all over their faces.

He leans forward and whispered, "Do you really want to be here?"

"No," she quickly replied.

They quickly left the bar and returned to the Bellagio. Again, he threaded his way through the crowd and glowered at men nearby. This time Sofia had too many other thoughts whirling through her head to be amused by his actions.

She was worried that they were moving too fast. Would this relationship turn out to be disastrous like several of her others or could it be oh, so much more? She knew she was attracted to the burly detective in front of her. But did she just want another notch on her lipstick case or did she want a mature relationship? These questions kept spinning through her head as they made their way to the valet parking area.

When they arrived at the valet station, he handed the parking stub to one of the valets. The young man ran off to get his car and Jim turned towards Sofia.

He reached out his hand and ran his thumb along her chin. When she slightly jerked at his touch, he knew something was the matter.

"Sofia?" he asked sensing her hesitation.

"Its okay, Jim."

"No, its not. I want you to be sure of this," he says gesturing between them.

Just then the valet arrived with the car, he jumped out and ran around to the passenger side and opened Sofia's door for her. She quickly slid into the car and the valet shut the door.

Jim handed the valet a tip and went around to the driver door. Before getting in, he paused for a moment and took a deep calming breath. They would go as fast or slow as

Sofia wanted with this relationship. He just wanted her happy.

He got into the car and looked at her.

"Sofia," he started, but was halted by her soft voice.

"Take me home, Jim."

The ride to her apartment was quiet. A tension simmered under the surface and he didn't know how to break it. When they arrived, she got out before he could make it around the car to open the door for her. He walked up to her and touched her elbow.

"Sofia, can we talk? Please?"

She looked at him for a long moment as she weighed the options in her head. When she finally spoke she said a soft yes.

He followed her into her apartment and watched as she busied herself fixing them drinks. When she finished and approached him, her hands were shaking so badly that the drinks nearly slipped through her fingers. He could feel the nervous tension radiating off her as she handed him his glass. Ignoring the look on his face or his reaction, she walked over to the couch and sat down. He hesitated and fidgeted with his drink before he finally joined her, but at a distance that wouldn't spook the petite blonde.

"Jim, I want this," she said gesturing between them, "but I'm scared. I don't want to jump into bed with you and then find out it was the wrong thing to do. I'm afraid I'll lose a good friend."

Her words calmed him. The problem wasn't something he couldn't deal with. He reached out and took her hand.

"Sofia, we'll take this however you want to take it. I don't want to rush you into anything you'll regret later."

She could hear the truth in his words and it helped to banish her fears. 'How could I have been so lucky to meet him?' echoed in her mind.

"Thank you. I want this to happen I really do."

"Shh, I know. Its okay,"

Setting his drink on the coffee table, he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He enveloped her in a hug, but that was as far as he went. As desperately as he wanted to let his hands wander down her back, he restrained himself.

He pulled back from her and stood up. Leaning over, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek and asked, "When can I see you again?"

Dazed, she looked at him, "You want to see me again, after this?"

"Yes, very much."

She stood and reached out to cup the side of his face. Gazing into his eyes, she looked for any hesitancy on his part and decided there was none.

"Would you like to go to a movie?" she asked tentatively.

"I'd like that very, very much."

She leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips. Bringing her hand up, she stroked his cheek lightly with her fingers and whispered, "Thank you for understanding, Jim"

He leaned his forehead against hers and breathed in her warm scent.

"I better go, while I still can," he whispered huskily.

"Yeah," she sighed.

He pulled back from her and gazed into her big blue eyes one last time. When he got up to leave, he paused and looked back.

"I'll call you tomorrow to work out the details."

"I'll be waiting."

A small smile played around his lips after he closed her front door. No, this night did not end the way that he wanted. But he knew that there was a possible future with this woman if he played his cards right. Whistling, he walked to his car and got in.

Finis


End file.
